Still don't think i'm interested?
by ikilledamandapalmer
Summary: COMPLETE.Written for Hillary! :P ---Hermione wants Ginny...HGGW oneshot. Femmeslash, pure smut. Don't like it don't read it.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously! Would JK Rowling write this kind of smut?_

_WARNING: This story is femmeslash, AKA it involves a girl on girl sex scene. Don't like it, don't read it._

**Still don't think I'm interested?**

Hermione closed the door to the room of requirement, and looked around her. A big, cushy bed, candles, a Jacuzzi... Like she would need all that. She'd been coming here more and more frequently as the months passed, and as her thoughts had become more and more persistent.

She walked over to the bed, and laid down on top of it, face up, looking towards the ceiling. She closed her big brown eyes, and let her mind go to work.

She pictured her favourite girl, walking around boldly as she always did, her hips swaying, her innocent green eyes blinking up at her...  
Hermione unbuttoned her skirt, and slid her hands down inside of it, under her silky pink panties, already soaked with wetness. She slid two fingers into herself, slowly, enjoying the sensation of something strong and thick inside of her.

She imagined her again- Ginny Weasley- with her small firm breasts and her taut stomach, her pale freckled skin... It made Hermione ache to be touched. She moved her fingers back out and found her small hard centre, rubbing her fingers across it quickly. In her head, she saw Ginny undressing, her clothes coming off one by one, her beautiful slender body moving, arching...

"Oh, god...Ginny, yes!" She exclaimed, as the pressure mounted and mounted, "Oh Ginny... Oh, Ginny!" Just before she came, she opened her eyes- _Fuck. _As much as she didn't want to, she stopped what she was doing and stared into the eyes of the girl before her.

"G-Ginny..." The red-head stared at her in amazement.

"Hermione, I'm sorry- I didn't know you were in- I mean, I thought..."

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds, before Hermione snapped her hand back out of her panties and stood up.

"I should go..." Hermione said, grabbing her bag and walking past the younger girl.

"Hermione, wait." Ginny said, just as Hermione passed her. The brunette turned on her heel and looked into Ginny's eyes, where she saw something that surprised and intrigued her- longing. Before she could say another word, the space between them was gone- Ginny smashed her lips hard against Hermione's, the warmth of them sending shivers up her spine. She could not believe this was happening.

She leaned in, and felt her hard nipples rubbing against Ginny's, also hard, and it made the spot between her legs flush heat.

Hermione pulled away, her heard thumping loudly, her breath rapid.  
"Ginny- you can't just do that." She said, wiping her hair out of her face.

"Why not?"

"What I mean is... Unless you plan on... I mean, it's really not fair- Why did you do that?" Hermione stammered, unable to get her words strait.

"Well, maybe it just felt like the right thing to do." Ginny said, shrugging. Her pouty lips glistened as they formed a smile.

"Well you can't just go around doing what feels right." Hermione said shakily.

"Why not- didn't you enjoy it?" Ginny asked.

"well... Yes, but- You're with Harry, and, well, unless you want to go through with what your suggesting, you can't do this to me."

"And what do you think I'm suggesting?"

Hermione flushed. "well... I'm not sure."

"Then how do you know I won't go through with it?" Ginny smiled crookedly.

"Listen," Hermione said, "I know you aren't like that, I know you don't want to do that-"

"Says who?" Ginny asked. Hermione was once again cut off by Ginny's light pink lips, this time softer against her own. And this time, she didn't push her away. This time it was Ginny who pulled away.

Hermione made an involuntary sigh when Ginny pulled away. She loved the warmth of the girl's body against her own. Ginny, however, wasn't stopping for good- She paused the kiss only to lead the other girl over to the bed, and pushed her onto it backwards. Hermione landed with her legs spread apart, and her unbuttoned skirt hiked up a bit.

"Ginny..." Hermione said, and Ginny smiled at her wickedly as she climbed on after her. She ran her hand up Hermione's thigh, while simultaneously licking the older girl's lower lip. Hermione's whole body got goose-bumps, and her nipples hardened instantly.

Ginny unbuttoned Hermione's shirt slowly, making each button look like a work of art. It felt like forever to Hermione before the shirt was finally undone. She shrugged it off, and looked up at Ginny.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, not sure whether to believe if this was really happening or not.

Ginny nodded, and placed a finger to her lips.

Ginny kissed Hermione's neck, and all the way down her collar bone to her exposed breast. She reached around her, and undid the simple clasp. The bra came off easily, this time quicker than the shirt.

Ginny looked down at Hermione's large swollen breasts; tanned, with dark nipples. Ginny leaned forward and took one in her mouth. Hermione arched her back and gasped at the new sensation. Ginny licked and nibbled, pulling at the tender skin and making Hermione ache for so much more.

"Oh god, Ginny, please..."

Ginny took her right hand and placed it on Hermione's inner thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze before running her fingers lightly up and down over Hermione's crotch, over her silky panties. Ginny was pleased at how wet Hermione was- she knew the girl couldn't wait much longer.

Ginny pulled down Hermione's underwear, and sat up, directing all of her attention to the spot between her thighs.

Ginny slid one finger inside of Hermione, and she moaned with pleasure.

"Oh god!"

Ginny used her other finger to find her clit, and moved the tip of her finger in little circles over it. Hermione arched her back, getting closer.

Finally, Hermione reached forward without being able to stand it any longer, and grabbed Ginny's face- She pulled it in between her thighs and held it in the right spot, as Ginny's tongue flicked up and down over her hard clit.

Hermione couldn't feel anything but pleasure, as her orgasm peaked, better than it ever had been before. She moaned out loud, her breathing rapid, and lifted herself up, trying desperately to get Ginny to go harder, deeper, faster- and she did.

Hermione's whole body quivered, and she let out a scream of satisfaction as she finally reached an orgasm, and unable to think or hear, she screamed "Yes! Yes!" and writhed on the bed.

Finally, when it got to be too much, she fell back on the bed, and Ginny next to her.

"Well..." Ginny said, "Still don't think I'm interested?"


End file.
